The Fate of Sower and Reaper
by Larfein
Summary: The reason behind their meeting. The divine vow. They may not remember, but their souls will never forget.


The ultimate, undisturbed peacefulness. The eternal unity of the two, connate, inseparable. The warmth, the wordless whispers, the other known even better than the own self. It had always been that way and they knew it will forever be. What could possibly change it?  
'It's time to go'  
'Then let's go'  
As the consecutive bonds entangled them, they remained calm and secure, completely oblivious of what was to come. The moment each of them felt the rough jerk, it was too late.  
'No'  
'No'  
Shocked, they couldn't tell what was happening at first. It had been beyond their imagination that something could possibly pull them apart. And yet, it did. They started to tussle, unable to tell which connection was the vile one.  
'I'll reach you'  
'I'll reach you'  
A female cry in excruciating pain echoed in the empty space as the first bond was torn apart. Most likely a mother. But it didn't matter. They didn't hesitate for a single minute. The manacles kept breaking with ear-piercing screams and soon both of them were covered with blood it shed. It didn't matter.  
'I'll catch you'  
'I'll catch you'  
They were desperately extending their hands, trying to reach the other to no avail. There were just a few bonds still holding them apart. A jerk strained one of them.  
'Don't,' sounded a mystical female voice. It was clearly emanating from the strung chain.  
'Nothing will separate us'  
'I know. And so does the one responsible. But most of all, YOU know it'  
It took a moment before that simple, obvious truth was actually comprehended. Once it was, peace and security gradually began to return. A slow inhale brought relaxation to the tense muscles. Although taut, the most important, infinite bond was strong and intact. It glittered pure silver, connecting the two souls. They now looked at each other. Even though their bodies forced apart, their souls remained unalterably intertwined. They could clearly hear the other's heart pace synchronized with their own, as they last sunk in the other's gaze.  
'No matter how distant we become, I'll find the way to your side'  
'No matter how distant we become, I'll find the way to your side.'

'Thinking about those two?' asked the black Mokona.  
Slowly sipping sake, Yuuko nodded. Fei Wong's plan seemed perfect in every way. The Clow descendant girl magician as a vessel, the strong-willed boy determined to find the feathers by all means and the two powerful protectors. He decided to use them as a precaution, to make absolutely sure the princess would be safe. Just like he did with Syaoran and Sakura, he forced them to incarnate in separate worlds to ensure they would find a way to cross dimensions, as he knew the ancient entwined souls will do anything to reunite. They will severe every other bond in the process, and Fei Wong knew detached souls were the easiest to control. Unfortunately, the moment he chose those two, he passed a death sentence on himself.  
'Fate can sure be perverse at times,' she reflected, gazing at the pale moonlight which now performed a mythical dance on the surface of the alcohol that waved gently in the ceramic cup in her hand.  
'With Kurogane as his "prey" he can no longer kill him,' remarked the Witch's black companion. 'It would mean suicide'  
Yuuko shook her head. Even at the beginning, when the wizard was prepared to remorselesslly carry out his mission, he wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice his own life as well for the sake of his wish. Right now, the Witch had no doubt, taking the crimson-eyed ninja's life would be by far harder than ending his own existence.  
'I meant that very person turning into a death-bringer and the other becoming the source of life,' she explained. Yes. Their fate was indeed inevitable. The fate of the Sower and Reaper.

'Contrary to what the Witch said, he's unlikely to die from starvation,' spoke Kamui, breaking the silence.  
Kurogane silently looked at the vampire. He was sitting on a flat piece of concrete. With his ragged and dirty shirt, blood-covered back, tattered hair and tired expression he seemed really depressed and miserable. Right next to him, lying on his belly, his cheek pressed to the warrior's lap, Fay was sound asleep.  
'If he tries to restrain himself from drinking, he'll most probably lose control and the predatory instinct takes over,' the pureblood continued. 'The worse thing is, it'll take some time before his fangs are long and sharp enough to pierce your skin'  
The ninja shrugged. 'That's not really a problem'  
The black-haired vampire smirked and left.

Blood was pulsing madly in his every single vein. His blood. The pain of the transformation was gone and the only thing that remained was the sensation of stranger blood entering the smallest parts of his body, soaking his limbs in its warmth, its unsustainable energy, forcing this faint light of life to glow, urging the heart to beat and the painfully wounded eye socket to heal.  
In his sleep, he could almost hear the flowing blood whispering "live, live, live, live...", like a chant of an insane warlock. Live your cursed fate, feast on this crimson fire, lean against this broad chest that guards the heart that now beats on your behalf. Make use of the oblivious man's pure sacrifice and then offer him on the altair of your wish.  
...and once you do, lie next to him and pay the price for your sins.

The warrior wasn't really asleep, just resting with his back pressed against the wall, when Fay woke up. The ninja looked at the mage as he unsteadily rose to his knees, using his hands to support his weight. As the blonde raised his gaze, Kurogane saw his only eye lost its natural blue color and was glowing strangely frigid gold.  
The wizard seemed to be hesitating, or, more likely, refraining himself from something. As he slowly swallowed, for a brief moment, before he managed to control himself, he glimpsed at the ninja's neck. That was more than enough for Kurogane to understand. Smiling faintly, he reached for his sword and, holding the blade, aimed at his throat.  
'N-no!' gasped Fay, but it was too late. A drop of scarlet liquid flew down the sharp steel edge as the small, precise cut gradually stained the skin and shirt collar red.  
The magician clenched his fists and clamped his eyelid and Kurogane could easily hear trembling in the other man's breath and see his lips shiver. The blonde frowned and started gasping as if in great pain. His narrowed eye was interchangeably shining blue and gold, the shape of his pupil switching accordingly. He resisted with all his might. But his body was weak, his mind was stupefied and the sweet scent of blood was pervading him with each inhale, more seductive than a mermaid singing.  
Kurogane sat still, calmly observing his friend, patiently waiting. As he noticed the pale wizard leaning closed, he slightly tilted his head, exposing the wounded neck. No matter how much Fay hated himself right now, he could no longer surpass his vampire nature. Even before his shivering lips met the bleeding neck, he was already feeling the taste of his prey' in his mouth.  
Dying. The ninja of Nihon had never really wondered how it would feel. Technically, he was just losing a fairly insignificant amount of blood. Yet, the very moment the vampire's teeth clenched onto his vein, the icy wizard's subtle breath enveloped him and as it passed down his body, it took the very last bit of life away. Connected to the world only with the mage's awkwardly frore lips, he descended to the depth of abyss, deprived of hope, reigned by Death.  
Why was this incomprehensible feeling so strangely familiar?

Since the very beginning, every year he would walk the same path. At the end he would meet the same person. The same beautifully frail silhouette, wearing the same hooded black robe with dark blue edges encrusted with silver. The same sad smile on his face, the same ornamental dagger in his hand. As always he approached him without haste, greeting him with a tender look. The hooded man put his arms around his companion's neck, as he hid the slim figure in his strong embrace. They gave themselves and each other a moment to share this warm refuge. Then the man in black moved back and pointed the dagger at the other man's neck. He inhaled slowly and, his quiet voice filled with grief, he started reciting.  
'It is my fate to spill your blood'  
The one who was about to die, pressed his hand to his death-bringer's back. With the other hand he gently caressed the pale chin in a gesture of comport. When he spoke, his whisper was warm and soft.  
' It is my fate to feed you with life'  
The hooded one raised his sight to meet the other's gaze. He spoke again, the next phrase he knew by heart, the melody of their alternating chant resonating in his mind even before the verses were pronounced.  
'...For Death to live'  
'...So that Life may die'  
'In the endless circle'  
'The rite of Yin and Yang'  
The same moment the dagger touched his skin, he leaned forward, giving up his last breath to taste these bleak lips one more time before succumbing into nothingness.

He was brought back by the soft tongue licking the drop of blood that slowly streamed down his neck. Killed and resurrected, he looked at Fay. But the mage averted his gaze, and the bitter resentfulness was written clearly all over his face. His lips contorted as if in disgust as he wiped them with the top of his hand.  
Kurogane sighed as the wizard left him without a word. So this was the real price he had to pay for turning his precious one into a vampire.

Nothing can be alive if it can't die. Therefore, Life itself has to experience death. On the other hand, Death is never alive, so it's immortal. To preserve undead state immortality, it feeds on the fading Life. And then it grants rebirth. Life can't be immortal, but it can't remain dead. One has to die to be reborn and one has to live to die.  
He was Life. The Sower. Yet, it was the other one that was giving his efforts a purpose. Death. The Reaper. Eternally entwined, one unable to exist without the other. But they were more than that. Light and Darkness, summer and winter, male and female, active and passive, emanation and magnetism, fire and water, soil and air... they impersonated every possible pair of complementary opposites. In their world, they were the mirror gods of balance. Yin and Yang.

'Fay,' the younger vampire twin addressed him as he was walking one of many corridors there were in the ruined sky-scrapper. He used no honorifics not because he was impolite. It was the conventional way to address a fledgling, especially one's own brother.  
'Yes, Subaru-sama?' replied the mage. He could guess how he should call the pureblood.  
'I want to give this to you,' said the vampire somewhat awkwardly, holding out a small metal casket. Fay took the box and lifted the lid. Inside laid a silver ritual dagger.  
'I got this long ago,' Subaru's voice wore a mask of sadness as he spoke now. 'I was going to give it to Seishirou-san...,' he wavered for a moment, 'before I learned he deceived me. Anyway, I'll take a while before you can use your fangs properly. According to the legend, it belonged to the God of Death. Apparently it causes no pain as it cuts'  
The wizard was barely listening. The moment he opened the casket, he was struck with the mesmerizing magic. He couldn't recall when he last encountered an artifact this powerful.  
'Are you sure I can have it?' he asked, producing his voice with difficulty.  
'It's nothing but a burden to me,' replied the pureblood.  
Fay slowly put his hand on the hilt. As he lifted the knife, he could hear the blade vibrating. There was a strange joy in this sound. As if an old, long lost friend was greeting him.

_We shall curse their fate. Just as they cursed ours._  
It could have lasted forever. Receiving the sweetest kiss of Death, being revived in his gentle embrace. Entwine at dawn and dusk to perform a tender dance of light and darkness switching places. Complete each other, condition the other's existence, be the essence of this existence. It could have lasted forever. If only their worshipers hadn't invented the concept of evil.  
They say if you're called a beast for a longer period of time, you really will turn into a beast. It's the same with gods. It's the worshipers who determine their nature. He noticed Yin was changing. Yin himself noticed. He was no longer the counterbalance. He was turning into an antagonism towards the life-giving Yang. Deprived of their natural complementary reflection, neither of them was able to sustain the balance. Mentally separated, bombarded with dozens of the newly-invented moral values of the distorted dualism, soon they were driven to the verge of sanity.  
Yang walked the path he had been walking ever since the beginning. Yin was waiting in the place he had been waiting ever since the beginning. But the faint smile was gone. He stood there, pale and grim, his hards stained with crimson blood. He had used to take life gently, to embrace tenderly the fading one, offering salvation from pain. Now that wise, calm reaper was gone forever, replaced with an atrocious murderer. The eyes of Death were cold and piercing as icicles and his face seemed to express nothing but hatred. As Life slowly approached his doom's bringer, he was prepared for the deadly pain he had never experienced He felt his heart tremble. As they stood opposite to each other, his muscles twitched. Yin stepped forward and put his hands around Yang's neck. Yang embraced him. Was it out of habit? Was the rhythm of these synchronized hearts also a habit?  
The Reaper took the hand that held the dagger off the Sower's neck. Then, unexpectedly, the frail body in Yang's arms jerked. He moved back to look at the other god. The chant should have come before the killing thrust. As Death raised his head, Life was surprised to see the tender, somewhat sad smile, for which he had longed that much. Only then did he notice the dagger stabbed into Death's belly.  
'I knew...' whispered the Reaper. 'The moment I touch you... I'll regain... myself'  
Life was to terrified to speak. Death killing himself was something he could never have imagined. His dearest completion leaving him was something he could never have imagined.  
He fell on his knees and pressed his lips onto Yin's bleeding wound.  
'S..stop... it's pois...' the dying god tried to stop him.  
'I know'  
Death raised his head and looked at the sky. After a moment, Life stopped drinking the deadly blood. Still kneeling, he embraced the slim waist. Cold fingers combed his hair. The weak voice spoke softly.  
'I cast my godly powers away'  
Yang pressed his cheek to his beloved's warm body. There was no hesitation, no regret. Only resolve sounded it their final intertwined chant.  
'I cast this world away'  
'I take this sin upon myself'  
'...for the sake of my only wish'  
'No matter where'  
'No matter when'  
'And no matter how many times'  
As their ephemeral existence faded away never to return, their harmonious voices echoed in a vow that was never to fade.  
'I'll always find a way to your side'  
'I'll always find a way to your side.'

Immersed in her thoughts, Yuuko refilled her cup. She recalled the moment the soul she managed to rescue from Fei Wong's clasp, told her who it used to be. The warlock had truly picked the pair with the strongest bond one could imagine.  
_You wanted to challenge gods, Fei Wong Reed,_ she thought to herself emptying the cup. _At least that wish has been granted for you._

A few days had passed since they left Tokyo. That evening, when they were alone, Kurogane caught Fay's elbow forcing the blonde to face him.  
'You should drink,' he said.  
The mage frowned, averting his gaze. Too close. All this time he had imposed himself upon the ninja with a sole purpose - to force him to recoil. He would never have expected the opposite. Now that their lives were intertwined, now that he had learned the feeling of the warrior's passionate live entering him, the warmth of those broad arms has become too enticing and the desire to surrender and succumb into it too great. He clenched his fist on the dagger he carried with him. Did he really think the cold silver crossguard would shield him from this caring warmth?  
He raised his head to meet Kurogane's crimson eyes. Too close. He could feel the man's deep, steady breath on his lips. He pointed the thin blade at the warrior's neck. The moment you come too near is the moment you die. That is the cursed fate of everyone around me.  
A shadow of smile passed the warrior's lips. He still remembered the divine, oddly familiar sensation of dying Fay had given him the only time he drank his blood. Mortality is the condition of being alive. Dying is the condition of being reborn. So he was taught by his mother.  
_I'm living on your behalf and I'm experiencing death you bring upon me so that you won't die,_ he thought.  
As Fay pointed the ornamental dagger at his neck, he embraced the faint silhouette and once again hid Death in his arms, reaching his perverse Eternity.

* * *

**Author's note:** This story was written to go with an art I created, if you'd like to see it, please google "the sower and the reaper deviantart" (it's the same art Rahar Moonfire's fic was based on - she had my consent to write and publish it). Also, please note that I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm sure it's full of grammar and vocab mistakes. If you feel like pointing out anything you notice, it'll be much appreciated.


End file.
